Cupid's Helpers
by RoLofan28
Summary: *Chapter 3 Added* Bobby's got a crush on Rogue, but he's too scared to tell her. It's a good thing he's got a friends who love to help him with his love problems.....even if he doesn't know their helping. *Please R&R*
1. Too Shy

Title: Cupid's Helpers  
  
Chapters: (1/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Bobby, Rogue, John (Pyro), Jubilee, Kitty (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Bobby's got a crush on Rogue, but he's too scared to tell her. It's a good thing he's got a friends who love to help him with his love problems.....even if he doesn't know they're helping.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"If you stare any harder, you'll burn a hole right through her....."  
  
"Huh---What?"  
  
"Stop staring at her..."  
  
"I wasn't staring....."  
  
"Yes, you were...."  
  
"No, I wasn't. I was ---uh...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh----staring at her sneakers....."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really...."  
  
"Okay then, without looking, tell me what color her sneakers were..."  
  
"Shut up Johnny....." Bobby muttered as his friend smirked.  
  
"You are so pathetic man...." John continued as he flipped his lighter open and closed for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"I am not pathetic...."  
  
"Yes you are.....how long has she been here man?"  
  
"A few months....."  
  
"And you still haven't made your move......what are you waiting for?"  
  
"The right moment..."  
  
"When will that be? Next year?"  
  
"Shut up Johnny..."  
  
"I'm serious dude....you need to talk to her...."  
  
Bobby sighed.  
  
"I can't.....I just---can't."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"I just can't okay?"  
  
"No, it's not okay....What are you afraid of?"  
  
".............."  
  
"Come on Bobby....you need to make a move.....before someone else does..."  
  
The young man sighed as he contemplated his friend's words. He then glanced over at the young lady once more.  
  
"She'd never go for it....."  
  
"You don't know that..."  
  
"Yes, I do. Why would someone as beautiful and as wonderful as her want to be with me?"  
  
The brunette sighed.  
  
"Look man,.....I'm probably never going to say this again, but you a great guy and I'm sure Rogue would like you."  
  
The blue-eyed young man stared at his friend blankly.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with John?"  
  
John smirked at his friend.  
  
"I mean it man...she'll like you...."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
"Look, the worse she could say to you is no...."  
  
"No, the worse thing she could say is, no I'd never date you. Now get away from me you freak...."  
  
"Bobby.....that wouldn't happen. She's too nice a girl to say anything nasty to you. Especially since you too are such good friends..."  
  
"That's another thing....We've been friends for a while now. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable-----"  
  
"Bobby..."  
  
"And that's exactly what'll happen if I tell her how I feel----"  
  
"Bobby..."  
  
"I'll be embarrassed---"  
  
"Bobby..."  
  
"She'll avoid me---"  
  
"Bobby..."  
  
"And then she'll stop being my friend and then----"  
  
"BOBBY!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shut up...."  
  
TBC... 


	2. Cupid's Helpers

Title: Cupid's Helpers  
  
Chapters: (2/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Bobby, Rogue, John (Pyro), Jubilee, Kitty (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Bobby's got a crush on Rogue, but he's too scared to tell her. It's a good thing he's got a friends who love to help him with his love problems.....even if he doesn't know they're helping.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He walked along the grounds of the huge yard that the mansion sat upon with his hands jammed in his pockets. Not too long ago, he and his friend John had been in class arguing/having a conversation about the girl he had a crush on.   
  
Rogue.  
  
The fair-skinned beauty with the chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair with the white stripe in it.  
  
"I got it....."  
  
Speaking of said beauty.  
  
Bobby stood frozen (no pun intended) as the object of his affections ran up to him to retrieve the ball that she and her friends had been playing with. It had rolled nearby. He probably would have gotten it for her, but he was too busy fantasizing about how soft her lips must be.  
  
"Hey Bobby...." she said as she smiled that heart-stopping smile of hers.  
  
"H-H-Hey Rogue..."  
  
"You wanna play?"  
  
It took him a second to register what she was saying to him.  
  
"Huh----oh, play?"  
  
"Yeah.." she replied as she brought the ball up and twirled it around in her fingers for him to see...."  
  
It was a soccer ball.  
  
"Oh, um....I would, but I can't-----I, uh---have to do some homework...."  
  
'Oh yeah Bobby, real smooth.' he thought.  
  
Rogue arched a shapely eyebrow at him.  
  
"Homework?"  
  
Bobby smiled shyly.  
  
"Uh yeah..." he was pretty sure that he was blushing right now. "Scott's been on me about my Math homework and I have some extra credit to do for Storm's class...and I need to get started..."  
  
"Oh, okay.....I don't want you to get in trouble or anything...I'll see ya later..." she said as she turned and walked away. Placing the ball under arm and waving with the other hand as she did so.  
  
"Later..." he said while waving, standing there with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
*******Across the yard*******  
  
"Pathetic...." he said as he shook his head.  
  
Two girls and one boy were sitting on a blanket on the grass. One girl had brown hair that was put up into a pony tail with a few stray hairs loose and framing her cute face. She was about average height, with a slim figure and bright blue eyes. The other girl was slightly taller than the other girl and had more of a curve to her figure. She ran a hand through her short black hair, pushing her bangs out of her face revealing her delicate features, which to anyone with eyes would have indicated that she was of Asian decent. The young man, a brunette, sat on the blanket with him, his mouth in the form of a smirk as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.  
  
"What are you talking about John? Whose pathetic?"   
  
"Iceboy over there Jubilee...."  
  
"Bobby? Why is he pathetic?"  
  
"He's got a thing for Rogue, but he's too much of a wimp to ask her out......"  
  
"Aaaw, Bobby's got a crush? That's so cute...." the other girl said.  
  
"I wish he would do something about it though. I'm tired of him moping around looking like someone just stole his puppy or something...."  
  
"Well, maybe he's nervous..."  
  
"Yeah, well...he needs to get over it Kitty..."  
  
"Maybe we can help him..." said Jubilee.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"We could help get them together..."  
  
"Yeah.." agreed Kitty.  
  
"No..no, no, no way....not gonna happen...."  
  
"Aw come on Johnny....we need to help our friends..."   
  
"No way Jubes...this is not gonna work. Things like this never work...."  
  
"Yes it will....all we have to do..."  
  
"No----Katherine, Jubilation....No...."  
  
"Johnny...do you want Bobby to continue moping around and talking about Rogue but never doing anything about it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No, but----"  
  
"Don't you want them to be together?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Yeah, but---"  
  
"Well, then we need to do something then....."  
  
"No we don't---look" he continued before Kitty and Jubilee could interrupt him again. "I want Bobby to get over this and make a move, but I think that he should do this on his own....."  
  
"But Johnny, you know how shy he is....he'll never make a move..."  
  
"Well, that's his problem and he needs to deal with it on his own..."  
  
"John...look at him..." Kitty said.  
  
The brunette fixed his eyes on his ice weilding friend and took in the longing and wistful look that his friend had as he watched the soccer game that Rogue was participating in.  
  
"He needs our help...."  
  
John opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately when he saw the look on Kitty's face.  
  
She had the classic puppy dog look on her face with her lower lip jutting out slightly.   
  
"Kitty...."  
  
"John..come on...."  
  
He looked at Jubilee in hopes of trying to reason with her, but he was greeted with the same puppy dog look.  
  
John sighed.  
  
"Alright.....fine.."  
  
The girls squealed and high-fived one another.  
  
"I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces...."  
  
"It won't..." assured Jubilee. "Now, here's what we can do...."  
  
TBC... 


	3. Scheming and Flirting

Title: Cupid's Helpers  
  
Chapters: (3/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Bobby, Rogue, John (Pyro), Jubilee, Kitty (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Bobby's got a crush on Rogue, but he's too scared to tell her. It's a good thing he's got a friends who love to help him with his love problems.....even if he doesn't know their helping.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Okay, let's get started you two..."  
  
"Where do we begin?"  
  
"Well, "Dear Rogue" would be a nice start, Jubilee..."  
  
"Very funny firebug..."  
  
John smirked at his well earned nickname from Jubes.  
  
"I know it's funny fire cracker...."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you two are done flirting, then maybe we could get started on this whole thing..."  
  
The three conspirators had agreed to meet in Jubilee's room later that day after their Bobby and Rogue discussion. This move made the most sense seeing as how Rogue was Kitty's roommate and Bobby was Pyro's. Jubilee had a roommate as well, but she was currently out for the moment, and if Jubes knew Boom Boom as well as she thought, then the the little bomber would be gone long enough for them to start their plan.  
  
"We are not flirting!" exclaimed Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee, who was barefoot and wearing blue faded jeans and a red t-shirt, was sitting up against the headboard of her bed. Her left leg was stretched out while the other was pulled up towards her chest. In her hands she held a notebook and a pen.  
  
"Oh, come on honey....you know you love me...."John said from his spot on the bed.  
  
John was laying across the foot of Jubilee's bed, leaning up on his elbow. His brown, long-sleeved shirt was bunched up about halfway, leaving a lot of bare skin revealed between the rest of his shirt and his black jeans.  
  
Kitty, who had opted to sit in the chair at Jubilee's desk instead of on the already crowded bed, rolled her eyes once more and folded her arms across her chest. She had a contemplative look on her face.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kitty Cat?" asked John.  
  
She uncrossed her arms and tugged at the bottom of her pink tank top before answering.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out how we can do this...." she said as she ran her hands back and forth over her blue jean covered thighs. "I mean, I know that this is going to come from us and all, but we have to make it sound like it's coming from Bobby...." she finished as she crossed her leg and shook her sandaled foot nervously.  
  
"Relax Kitty...we'll make it work. We all know the Iceman pretty well, we can do this."  
  
"Yeah, well let's get started before I change my mind on this..." said John.  
  
"Did you have anything in mind?" asked Kitty.  
  
"You and Jubes seemed to have it all planned out earlier.."  
  
"Well, we did.....we still do..it's just that, well...it's a little hard to find the right words and to make everything sound fine..." said Kitty.  
  
"How about---"Dear Rogue, you make me so hot. I love the way your ass looks in tight jeans---Ow--hey, cut it out---okay, okay---I was kidding---Jubes, come on-----"  
  
Jubilee stopped hitting John with her pillow and put it behind her once again.  
  
"Okay---Seriously....how about..'Dear Rogue, words can't describe how beautiful you are to me. Brown eyes that hold so much love and warmth and a smile that can light up a room.' "  
  
John sat up and turned to look at his friends and was greeted with looks of astonishment.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kitty and Jubilee shared a look.  
  
"I can't believe those words actually came from you...." said Kitty.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Jubilee. "I guess your not such a jerk after all."  
  
John frowned in mock anger, but the look was soon replaced with one of mischief.  
  
With lightning fast quickness, he grabbed Jubilee's ankle with one hand and tickled her barefoot with the other.  
  
The Asian beauty shrieked and laughed, kicking at John and waving her notebook, frantically trying to knock him upside the head to get him to stop.  
  
"hahaha John--no,no, please--hahaheheheeeeee"  
  
John simply smiled and stood up, pulling Jubilee into a lying position as he continued to tickle her.  
  
Jubilee realized that he probably wouldn't stop for a while, so she threw the notebook at him.   
  
Of course though, with her wriggling and rolling around, her aim was way off. Kitty had inadvertantly become her target.  
  
Now, Kitty was caught slightly off guard, but didn't panic. She simply let the notebook fly right through her. The blue-eyed cutie stood from her seat and retrieved the wayward notebook. She sighed with relief when she opened it and realized that Jubilee had managed to get John's earlier words down onto the paper.  
  
Kitty looked up to see that Pyro was still tickling Jubes and figured that she was probably on her own when it came to writing the letter. She stared off into space when a sudden thump jolted her out of her thoughts.  
  
She turned around in the chair to see that Jubilee had somehow stopped laughing and squirming long enough to jump up and tackle John to the floor. Now she had the upperhand and was tickling his sides.  
  
"I've got you now Johnny..."  
  
Now, John was the one laughing his head off. He kept trying to grab Jubilee's hands in order to stop her, but either she was too fast for him or he'd catch her, only to have her slip away and continue tickling him.  
  
Kitty shook her head.  
  
"I'm definitely gonna be finishing this by myself..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After making Johnny say uncle and proclaim her as "Queen of the World" and the "Sexiest Woman Alive", Jubilee let him up and the two of them got back up on the bed, both retaking their former positions, but this time Jubilee sat with her legs tucked underneath her.  
  
Kitty then explained to them that during their tickle session, she'd finished the letter and read it to them.  
  
John and Jubilee listened intently as Kitty read, both piping in with things to weither add on or take away.  
  
"Finished.....now, all we have to do is write a rough draft....." said Kitty. "Here Jubilee, get to it."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you have the penmanship" said John.  
  
"But what if she figures out that it's my handwriting?"  
  
"Well...why don't we just go downstairs and use the school computer? We can type it up, print it and be out of there in no time. We can pretend we're typing a book report or something. We won't even have to worry about anyone recognizing handwriting."  
  
"Okay..." said Jubilee.  
  
"That'll work..."  
  
"Alright you guys let's go" said Kitty as she headed towards and eventually through the door with notebook in hand.  
  
Jubilee swung her legs out from underneath her and over the side of her bed, placing her slippers onto her feet.  
  
She stood up and walked to the door.  
  
Jubilee opened the door and turned to find John still lounging on her bed.  
  
"Come firebug. Get your butt in gear. We have a love life to save..." she said as she walked out.  
  
John sighed and sat up.  
  
"Yes, your majesty...." he muttered as he followed the girls.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
